saga_of_thomas_canefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Cane (U01)
|CategoryUnique = 7 |Homes = Tom's House |Occupation = Protector |Occupation 2 = yes |Occupation2 = Year 10 Student |Nicknames=Derek Davis Timothy Ritchie |Universe Number = 01 |ProtectorRank = 1 |Relationships = yes |relatives = |currentallies = † |currentenemies = |Appearance = yes |First Appearance = |Latest Appearance = |Hair Colour = Black |haircat = yes |Species = Protector-Class Human |Eye Colour = Green |eyecat = yes}} Thomas Cane is a main character in introduced in . He is the brother of , , , , and the adopted brother of and . Personality Tom is generally regarded by the team as the snobby leader who does not care for the rest of his team, although it has been shown that this is not the case and in fact he is letting take hits in order to control the future. He also has a problem with authority, believing himself to be above the law and the majority of officials. Biography He is introduced working on the Time Machine following its crash which was later revealed to be caused by Tom's fast reaction to rescuing after watching him die, once he decides that the ship will not be repaired for a while he thaws out of cryosleep and watched as Darren shot out of the time stream and straight into a Zoombian Compound, which he later attacks to rescue Darren, although he is quickly captured. After an exchange with it is revealed to him that the Robots, led by had attacked .(" ", " ", " ") He later breaks out of the prison only to be captured by the Robots and taken to there prison, which he promptly breaks out of again, using his explosive time bombs. While escaping he meets who Tom becomes instantly suspicious off and enters into combat with him. Theo however shoots away the ceiling above an unconscious Jack causing Tom to dash quickly to push him out of the way of the rubble, at which point a tendon in the back of his leg is cut into. appears before Theo can finish the job and subdues him, allowing them to all escape to the Catacombs. Here he agrees to run point on an op for Fred and Darren to get out of the robot escort group he is caught in. He is later forced to aid the mission after Darren overexerts himself, leaving Fred to get Anthony out. Afterwards he drops a small Nuclear Bomb into the canyon in order to deal massive damage to the robots and Zoombians. (" ", " ", " ") A couple of days later, he manages to rig a contraption that allows the detection of people will powers, allowing him to locate , and a within the Zoombian Compound which he had previously escaped from, and later embarks on a solo mission to rescue them while the rest of his team break into the vault. Once in the prison he finds that the third signal is Mia and he is forced to reveal to Hulo that he was responsible for the death of a secret he was keeping from most of the other Protectors. (" ", " ") Following a scan of the Zoombian compound, Tom and Mia head out of the vault in order to rescue before the Zoombians manage to replicate his powers, however the mission results in Mia's death who kisses Tom before she slips away from the realm of the living causing Tom's eyes to turn pure red before he goes on a rampage, destroying much of the alien base and creating a hole in the roof that is later used to escape. He takes the Time Machine and readies it for Time Travel and also enables various defense mechanisms to defend the ship from the approaching armies. It is during this time that his memories of the events that unfolded before the crash begin to return, causing him to realize why it crashed and why it won't travel through time. (" ", " ", " ") As the armies approach he begins reading the machine for take off, and once it is ready he heads out of it and uses his superspeed to zoom through the hordes of enemies slicing them down before they can react, thus unpinning his pinned teammates who retreat back to the Time Machine with and her team in tow. He gets the Time Machine to take off and drops the Protectors from back to their own time before returning to 2010 and crashing outside of Torbay hospital. During the course of the next few hours he goes around the hospital fixing any normal issues that the Protectors were having, such as Darren and Cameron with their parents and he also returns Mia's body to her parents and discovers that Mia's younger sister is . He later reluctantly reunites with while discussing a strategy to take out the Robot base in Ipplepen. (" ", " ") Once back in the present day, he uses a device that heals the injury to the back of his knee, but does not however lesson the pain. He then takes a team consisting of , , Emma, Fred, and Darren after the robot base in Ipplepen which they manage to destroy following a brief confrontation with Theo. Once Theo's presence had been confirmed, Tom decided that it would be better to leave the bomb and detonate it where they stood rather than placing in the centre of the base like they had planned. In order to avoid the bomb's new blast radius, Tom opens an old hatch that leads deep under the ground into a section of the Catacombs that he has never seen before. Much to his shock since he believed that Catacombs to have been built by the Protectors as bomb shelters.(" ") Exploring the Catacombs, Tom discovers that the robots were researching into a massive portal that was buried deep beneath the town. Remember some of his research into Zoombian history, he realized what the portal was and where it led and quickly dispatched the majority of the robots and ordered his team out of the cave, terrified of unleashing the threat on the other side of the portal. After seeing to Ralph's gunshot wound, he headed to the house and began combating the robot invaders as Emily initiated her attack from the above floor. Emma freezes when Theo charges at her, causing him to jump between them. Theo suddenly produces a wave of energy that collides with his force field, sending both Tom and Emma flying backwards and through the Portal that had been opened by . He later discovers that the portal is unstable and thus that it would be impossible for the to travel back through it, leaving them stranded in . (" ") Powers Time Tom's most prominent ability shown is Time, and of that he appears to be capable of utilising all of the abilities available to Time users, such as Foresight, Time Bombs, the ability to alter his and others' ages and the ability to produce a small dust capable of wiping the memories of anyone from any point in their life. Wallcrawling Tom rarely uses his power of Wallcrawling, especially when working in close proximity with Leanne's Team as they were taken from Josie's boyfriend Leo after he tried to kill him. Tom tries to keep the secret from Josie out of fear that she would flip out and go on a rampage. Force Fields Tom rarely uses his ability to create Force Fields because of the way he received them. The ability originally belonged to who Tom killed after she begged him to end her suffering after she lost her legs in battle. Superspeed Tom's fourth and final ability allows him to move at supersonic speeds was taken from Leo like his Wallcrawling abilities, however he is more open with the ability due to the fact that he was successfully able to fake files that made the Australian Protector, Thalia, appear as a 3rd Generation Protector. This ensured that if Josie dug into how Tom was able to gain his Superspeed she would believe that it came from Thalia rather than Leo. Tom did not use it during his first few months of having it for much the same reasons as his unuse of the Wallcrawling ability. Appearances Eight's Journey See Also Category:Characters with Multiple Idenities